The present invention relates to a storage device for personal items and, more particularly, to a portable stand to secure personal items.
Many people tend to carry their mobile device, wallet, keys, pen, watch, eye-wear and other small items wherever they go. When people do not desire to have these items in their pockets or on their persons, these personal belongings are placed in an unorganized or undesignated location and tend to be misplaced. Also, when an electronic device is connected to its charger, the electronic device lays flat and can be difficult for viewing.
As can be seen, there is a need for a stand that holds personal items in an organized manner.